Awakened
by Man285
Summary: Tenno wakes up from his eternal sleep and finds himself wanted by the grineer soldiers, meets Woman called Lotus, says she's his friend, fallows her, finds more trouble. Will he ever remembers who he is? Who's voices are in his head? Is Lotus hiding something?


_**Tenno wakes up from his eternal sleep and finds himself wanted by the greener soldiers, meets Woman called Lotus, says she's his friend, fallows her, finds more trouble. Will he ever remembers who he is? Who's voices are in his head? Is Lotus hiding something? ( familiar warframe story with Twists, contains some in game story arcs but in whole has original story line, few things changed here and there, Enjoy!)**_

* * *

 **/Near Mantle village/**

In the emptiness of the Earth's dark silent Night, the force of wind hits the wild grassed ground as the Strange shaped space ship lands slowly. The lights died out as quickly as they appeared and the darkness took over once again. Once the ship's doors opened, a large army of humanoid creatures covered once empty silent fields. General Vor tighten his hold on Orokin key as he glanced down on the near village from the field he and his grineer soldiers stood.

 **" aduxsas de, kull disu fa mose! se du Tenno ( Search the area, kill everything that moves! And find the Tenno)"** Vor snared, Grineer soldiers readied their weapons and fallowed their general's command.

 **/Unknown place/**

Lotus let out soft troubled noise as she felt grineer force's raging foot steps in the Mantle. The source of her troubled mood was the Tenno that was asleep in there. The one, Grineer forces were after. There were no Tennos in nearby orbit, which meant she once again would be forced to awake another child and guide him/her in the battle. She wanted to protect them from harm, not to guide them to it, but there was no other choice.

" Ordis, prepare orbiter "

\- R-R—Right away Lotus! "

 **/Mantle/**

Silence.. Peace.. emptiness..

 _' Dream... not of what you are... but of what you want to be_ '

Dream.. of what I want to be..? Who does this… warm.. voice… belongs to? Who said that..

" Tenno…"

Another voice.. different one..

" Tenno, wake up "

 _' Wake up ? '_

Suddenly the darkness was overtaken by the bright light and before he knew it, he hit the ground. This body shifted slightly, adapting to the pain his body felt.

" How are you feeling? " the voice asked again.

He clutched his fist softly as he tried to get up on his two feet but failed miserably.

" Take it easy, You have been asleep for generations " the voice said again. Asleep for generations ..? What..?

" Do you remember who you are? " the voice asked again. _' Who.. is this? '_ he thought

" I am the Lotus. I will guide you, but we must hurry. Vor is coming for you. I see cryosleep has taken your memory. It does not matter. You are Tenno. I will prepare you " the voice of the now known as Lotus said. Tenno.. he remembers that..

' _I am a warrior_ ' he thought in his mind. He looks around, taking in his surroundings, he was In.. Cave? There was a pod on top of him, probably the thing he fell from, the whole cave was covered in planta and grass, he keeps looking around until he notices a whole between rocks from where the light's coming from. ' _A way out '_ he theorizes while making his way towards it.

" There is a Village near your position, it swarms with a grineer soldiers, beyond the village is an extraction point were Ordis awaits you. Going through the village is the only way to extraction, be careful " Lotus warns him.

It didn't took him long to crawl out of the cave, he looked around at the massive open world that was in front of him. He's attention coughed the smoking village that was on fire. Tensing his muscles, he got up and made his way towards the burning village.

 **/Mantle Village /**

" Looks like a heavy activity ahead, Tenno. I recommend to not attract enemy attention and make your way past them " Lotus suggested. He hid behind the houses as the enemy strike team walked past him, glancing towards the opposite direction, he quickly make his way towards it.

He was almost out of the village when a child's scream stopped him in track, forcing him to look at the way the sound came from.

" Tenno, Don't, you can not save them in your current state, you will only put your self In more danger " He ignored her and followed the source of screams.

Lotus let out soft sight at the new born Tenno's stubbornness.

Tenno made his way to the other side of the village where the screams were coming from. There was 50- 60 grinner solders, shooting the villagers one by one. Among them also were the kid who's voices drown him here.

Clutching his fist in anger, he felt familiar blue energy running through his hand. When he looked down he was holding a glowing sword that he felt was part of him.

Not wasting any more time, he jumped from his cover and run towards the grineer soldiers.

They of course noticed him and opened fire at him, Tenno deflected the bullets and started slicing the grineer one by one, But to his terror, other soldiers already shot the Villagers and the kids. Feeling anger getting better of him, he stabbed his sword into the ground, creating the huge shock wave that sent grineer flying away.

" **Syda fuu!( Stop firing!)** " the voice of the General Vor Echoed through the sky. The shooting stopped, Tenno turned his attention to the grinning Vor.

" Tenno, the queens think you are threat and need to be destroyed, but I will prove them your usefulness ! " he shouted as he threw Energy blast at the Tenno who barley deflected it with his sword.

" Tenno! Vor is too strong for you now, you need to get out of there, head to extraction! " Lotus's voice echoed in his head, grabbing his sword once more he lifted it In air and covered everyone with white flash.

" AGH!" Vor grunted as he covered his eyes and Tenno made the escape.

" **ADUXUS DA SI FAAA! ( DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE)**! " Vor shouted at his troopers who chased after Tenno.

Tenno kept running as he dodged the bullets the grineer were firing, behind him. He saw the Orbiter in the sky, reading it self for the land. He figured he needed time to get Inside That thing, thinking quickly, he turned around and flashed them, once again blinding them in process. Using the time he brought he jumped on the ship.

The orbiter, once the Tenno was inside, turned around and quickly flew into the space, leaving angry Vor behind.

 **/ inside the orbiter /**

Tenno fell on his knees as quickly as he entered the orbiter.

\- Operator! Are you aright!?- Ordis' voice echoed in the whole ship. Shaking his head Tenno got up once again.

\- Oh thanks heavens! I thought you- W-W-Were dead meat!- Weren't feeling good!-

" Tenno, That was close, But know this, Vor won't stop here, he will hunt you down with whatever method he sees fitting, you need your strength if you want to take him down. Rest, we shall speak later " Lotus said as she disappeared again.

\- Ordis is glad to see you Operator! We, have met before actually, before you- ABADONED ME- fell at eternal asleep, please rest, save your strength! Ordis will be now quiete! - Ordis said.

Tenno felt lost, he just woke up and already was wanted by freaks, he was curious to what this Lotus wanted to talk about, but seems like that conversation wasn't heppening anytime soon. Maybe a little nap after an eternal sleep wasn't such a bad idea.. besides.. he felt..

Tenno suddenly lost his balance and fell on the metal ground.

\- Operator!? - Ordis shouted.


End file.
